A number of lightweight granules or particles are presently used in various insulation materials, such as perlite, cabisil, diatomaceous earth, phenolic spheres and silica aerogel. None of these granules or particles presently in use has comparable physical properties of biogenetic silica in amorphous state with a substantially porous skeletal structure, particularly the pore sizes, pore volume and general open structure of the material. Biogenetic silica in amorphous state and having a substantially porous structure is unique since it is inorganic, has an extreme temperature range without changing its physical properties and is better at resisting heat flow than the other aggregates or particles currently in use. When tested for thermal conductivity and thermal resistance, these prior granules and particles are about 20% less efficient than biogenetic silica. In addition, while asbestos fibers provide good insulation, health problems occur in handling, applying, and using asbestos, such as asbestosis.